


我想我们的名字在一起

by tongyunyitong



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 雷神被无故针对的真相背后到底隐藏了什么，说好的三巨头永远没有姓名的锤哥





	我想我们的名字在一起

正文

Steve发现，Tony最近对阿斯加德的队友很不友好，例如在一些公开的复仇者晚会上，毫不保留说出一些Thor的糗事，当然一根筋的雷神毫无察觉，当做是中庭友人特殊的交流礼节，一笑而过，反而还获得不少在场女性的垂青。

但是作为领导者的美国队长，他深谙这事情才没有想象中简单——他没错过Tony脸上的一片黑沉，尤其是，那种计划落空的表情他可无比熟悉。

为了联盟的良性运行，他决定和Tony好好谈谈关于他们的队伍，“Tony，我们谈谈，你最近对Thor是不是有什么不满？”

Natasha和Clint见怪不怪，鹰眼更是夸张地做出表情，看吧我们的管家婆队长又要教育钢铁侠宝宝了，气得Tony让Jarvis马上停止供应晚会上的甜饼，才逼得鹰眼住口，但Tony还是看到Clint看笑话的眼神。

“谈什么？”棕发男人不爽地被拽到一边，解掉西服上的领带，连带着扯动了衣领，露出锁骨上艳红的印子，看得出经历了怎样的激情之夜。作为这串印记的始作俑者，Steve熟悉不过，其中还有个别痕迹是他刻意在Tony睡眼惺忪期间加深，再次看到这一幕的他依然忍不住血气上涌，但考虑到别人会看到，他紧张地阻止了棕发男人率性的举动，“就别动！Tony，会露出来。”

是的，没错，他和Tony是一对背着队友和公众在展开地下恋情的伴侣，至少这半年来都是。要知道，在复仇者大厦里面对为数不少训练有素的特工，以及目光如炬的队友，他们有多不容易，甚至不敢在公开表示亲昵，只能在背地里勾搭，平日还要假装是再正常不过的同事关系，这简直比出任务还要困难，天知道Tony出现的时候，总能得到他所有的关注。

“就知道你是个胆小鬼。”大眼睛总裁生气地喝住，他一点都不在意别人知道他正处于一段稳定交往的关系，才不像Steve畏手畏脚。这时候他偏和Steve对着干，挑衅地看着金发男人，还刻意把两颗扣子也解掉，露出胸前更多痕迹，眼里仿佛说着“你能拿我怎么样”。

他们两人的小插曲似乎引起了在场不少人的注目，不懂复仇者的两位怎么突然就吵了起来，连好脾气的Dr.Banner都向他们投来询问的目光。

Steve喉结轻动，努力静下来，虽然效果并不明显，但他不想别人留意到Tony身上任何的痕迹，哪怕这些吻痕更能宣示他的主权。在这段关系里，他远比想象中要弱势，既然不能公布恋情，独占Tony身上每一寸肌肤的渴望变得愈发强烈。

“没事，Tony有点醉了，我送他回房。”美国队长说话得体，没有人怀疑。

“放开！”棕发小个子男人气呼呼地看着美国队长的手指迅速地给他扣上两颗纽扣。

“听话，Tony。”熟悉香水味冲击着他敏锐的嗅觉，他抑制住亲吻的欲望，还是半锢着把人带回了顶楼的房间。

他感觉到Tony在生气，很糟糕的那种。他头疼地想，明明他只是想谈谈Tony针对Thor的事，怎么突然就演变成了他们之间的争吵？

“Jarvis，把门锁好。”

“如您所愿，Captain Rogers。”

“Jarvis，我希望你没忘记谁把你创造出来的！”Tony显然对智能管家的帮腔不满。

“Sir，请允许我提醒您，Captain有最高的权限。”英伦机械男声温馨地提示。

“取消！”

Steve按住恋人的肩，并不打算给爱人取消他最高权限的机会，安抚道：“Tony，我没有和你吵架的意思，你知道的......”

棕发人狠狠拍掉肩上的手，生气极了却用着嘲讽的口吻，Steve穿着西装的模样比在场所有人都正点，他再清楚不过西服下肌肉的纹理，还想着酒会后两人来一发，可是对方此刻表现出来的模样无时无刻不在提醒他，他们正处于一段见不得的关系，一点都不能透露出去。

见鬼了Tony Stark什么时候过得这么憋屈？

“噢，我当然知道，我的男朋友一点都不想别人知道我们在交往！你才不会想和我吵架，这会让别人发现我们的地下情！”

金发男人觉得他们是不是搞错了什么，皱眉说，“等等，Tony，我没记错的话，是你不愿意公布恋情。”

Tony快被气炸了，“你哪里听到我不愿意公布？明明是你说我们要藏好！”

“......那是你说喜欢这种偷情的感觉，不要让任何人察觉，我只是在我们上床后的第二天复述一遍。”Tony也许永远不知道他那时心里有多难过，但为了来之不易的情侣关系，他还是默默忍受着大半年占有欲的煎熬。他得用多大的力气才能克制住自己，不告诉别人他们正在交往？

“你懂不懂情趣？那是一种床上play！他妈的下了床我还是第一次和别人交往，结果被我喜欢的男人要求不能把我们的恋情告诉任何人！你知道吗，以前那些封面女郎，就被我睡了一次都要宣扬给报纸媒体！你倒好，恩？还要和我人前装正经装队友！”Tony真想跑上去咬住那张漂亮的嘴唇，他找个男朋友可不是为了气自己的。

Steve诚恳地用那双深邃的蓝眼看着Tony，他道歉，“很抱歉当时没听出你话里的意思。但是——Language，Tony。以及，封面女郎的事？”

“谁让我喜欢的是一个不解风情的老冰棍，好好好，我自认倒霉行不行？封面女郎都是以前的事了，我.....”Tony马上察觉到Steve下半句话里的不妥，决定还是少说为妙，再说自从两个人在一起后，他以前所有的绯闻都断得一干二净。遇到这辈子认定的人，他没有闲工夫去招惹除此以外的任何人。

他唯一没想到的大概是，他忍住冲动没上前咬那张漂亮的嘴唇，反而是漂亮嘴唇的主人以吻封缄。

“你可能不知道，无论何时何地我都在想着怎么把我们的关系公布出去，但是我怕你生气。”金发男人小心翼翼地在两人喘息的空间坦白，同时手上的动作片刻不停。他很遗憾他们都误解了对方的意思，造成了今天的不愉快。

当昨天才被造访过的入口处被冰凉的润滑液挤满时，Tony从被吻的空隙里恢复清醒，他没错过身上人语气里的执着，认命地瘪了瘪嘴，大腿诚实地张开，主动吞纳那根火热的大屌，以便更好地进入，“啊......看来我们比想象中要缺乏交流。”

美国的道德标杆赞成这个说法，并决定在今后的日子里加强他们的交流，从此刻开始再好不过。当他挺动到深处时，沙哑着性感的声音回答，“很高兴我们达成共识了，Tony。”

“所以，我们可以谈谈关于Thor的事？”在结束了上半场运动后，Steve才想起他们今晚的话题，其实是关于他们的队友，不知道为什么跑偏了。

“甜心，你确定要在我们的床上讨论不相关的男人？”汗淋淋的四肢交叠在一起，大概是中场休息？棕发人对于贴着大腿不属于自己的巨大肉棒再熟悉不过，没有不应期，精力永远旺盛，恢复能力极强。

他该谢谢美国队长的体贴，让他得以选个舒服的姿势继续埋结实的胸肌前。他打着哈欠提醒其实很小心眼的美国队长，果然感觉到男人的气息也变得犹豫了。

“好了好了，其实，也不是不可以谈。你知道，Facebook上面有个投票吗？一个关于谁是最有魅力的超级英雄。”

“我很少上这些社交软件。”Steve的手指摸向爱人的臀缝，那里刚刚经历一番蹂躏，轻易带出一股黏稠的体液，“我猜猜，Thor的名次比我们都好？”

“恩啊......”果然是不能称赞他是个体贴的男人。但Tony还是一边敏感地圈住结实的怀抱，一边骄傲地摇头否认，他的男友是世上最棒的，“才不是。你比Thor领先。”

“那他比你领先？”Steve一矢中的，两种意义上的——猜出爱人小心眼的同时，灵动的手指磨着温暖的臀穴进入。

这回棕发小个子不说话了，看不出是被拆穿的尴尬，还是由于二次拓张工作的力不从心。原谅他的身体机能的确比不过这个老家伙，还说得那么好听是在进行清理工作，他一点都不信，那根庞然大物会在主人觉得时机合适的时候再次侵占而上——他领教的一点不少。

金发男人轻吻着他的颈项，另一只手包裹住Tony的弱点撸动，“没关系的，你永远是我心目中最有魅力的。”只是他没想到Tony会做出这么幼稚的行径，会通过在大伙面前说一些Thor的糗事以期在投票中反超。

前花花公子来不及回应，身体敏感地弹跳而起，却被紧紧压制住，刺激一波波传来，让被快感控制的他仰首喘息，嘴里只剩下支离破碎的几个单字。Steve的动作也越来越快，语气温柔轻言说着爱他，却占有欲极强地在他身上留下数不胜数的印子。

好吧，其实他很享受，他喜欢这样的Steve，就像他是他生命中的唯一光源。

“不是的......我想我们的名字在一起。”他被极大地满足着，能和这样优秀的男人相爱，才不承认自己是在不好意思，声音越来越小，“我以为，我们不能公布关系，而这将是我们唯一一次名字能在一起的机会。”

Steve的心狠狠颤动。Tony只是想他们的名字在一起......只是用错了方式。

“都怪Thor！他在第二位，刚好横跨在我和你名字的中间，碍眼！”唯独在抱怨这个神祗队友的时候，他的音量才恢复正常。

他还想继续历数雷神的不是，可是再次被男友恶狠狠地吻住了，连呼吸都变得难受，如他先前所猜，臀部里的手指猝不及防地撤掉，换上没有不应期的器官填充。

“Tony，你知道吗？还有别的方式能让我们的名字在一起。”

在身下人被撞击得理智全失时，Steve虔诚地托起科学家左手的无名指亲吻。

彩蛋：

美国队长和钢铁侠交往并且决定结婚的消息在第二天席卷而来，伴随不少姑娘的心碎。与此同时，他们在facebook上的投票名次双双跌至谷底，报纸媒体播报着他们即将步入婚姻的重磅炸弹。

但毫无疑问的是，这回他们的名字在一起了。

紧紧地贴在一起。

Natasha无视鹰眼和博士的目瞪口呆，淡定地看着一切，她早就知道这两人有一腿。也许下一步，该下个赌注，猜猜他们婚后的姓氏将发生怎样的改变。

而Thor自认人生赢家，不接受反驳。在地球友人还没决定好婚后姓氏时，他可以大声告诉全世界，他的弟弟兼爱人，一早就冠上他的姓氏Odinson。

（Fin）


End file.
